Now Or Never
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: Kurt, Sam, Santana, Quinn and Mike are all first year surgical interns at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Aiming to become first class surgeons, they experience truly what life is like for a surgeon, with traumas, relationships and death standing in their way. Will they crack under pressure or save their own lives as everything is put on the line?
1. Meet Your Resident

Now Or Never

**Kurt, Sam, Santana, Quinn and Mike are all first year surgical interns at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Aiming to become first class surgeons, they experience truly what life is like for a surgeon, with traumas, relationships and death standing in their way. Will they crack under pressure or save their own lives as everything is put on the line?**

**Note #1: Lexie is the same age as Meredith and is a resident at the same time. **

**Note #2: George passed his boards first time, so he is a resident. **

**Note #3: The medical information is as accurate as I can get it with research, but the logistics of the hospital might be off slightly. If you want to correct it, just let me know.**

Chapter 1- Meet Your Resident

* * *

><p>Surgery is a competitive field. All surgeons want the big surgeries with the opportunities to win Harper Avery awards and write flashy articles about new technological advances in medicine. Clinical trials, multi-organ transplants, breakthroughs in procedures resulting in fewer post-operative difficulties. They all want the brass ring of surgery.<p>

Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Mike Chang were hoping to be the next Ellis Grey or the next Derek Shepherd. That was their reasoning for wanting to complete their residencies at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It was the place to be for them. It may not have been as highly acclaimed as Mass Gen, but some superlative surgeons originated from there.

"Okay, interns!" The voice of Chief Richard Webber startled the group. Standing in a clump, they all had competitive looks on their faces, ready to meet their residents and begin their intern years. They loved the medicine, after all.

"This is Dr Meredith and Lexie Grey, Dr Isobel Stevens, Dr Cristina Yang, Dr Alex Karev and Dr George O'Malley."

"These are your residents. I have already explained the rules and schedules for your intern year, so now it's time to get to business. These residents are your bosses, effectively. Do what they say when they say it. If you really need to, find an attending. But otherwise, these are your higher powers. Listen to them. They went through this last year. All of them are doctors with excellent potential to be great, learn from them. Now, residents, read out your names." The Chief instructed.

Kurt saw the residents reluctantly pull out their files and glance at the names.

"Kurt Hummel," The Asian one read out in a bored voice. Stepping forward confidently, Kurt walked over to her.

"Hello Dr Yang, I'm Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure to be assigned to you." Kurt said. He was always one for politeness, even though he could already assess the fact that Cristina Yang did not care for other people if they interfered with her time in the OR.

"Oh so you're a kiss ass? That's lovely to know. I don't like your name very much, so I'll be referring to you as Liberace until you prove yourself worthy of a higher profile nickname."

"I want to achieve brilliance and nothing less. If you can help me get there, I'll follow your rules. If not, then I see no point in pleasantries." Kurt nodded curtly and stood back so the other interns could be assigned to her.

"Quinn Fabray. Mike Chang. Sam Evans. Santana Lopez." Cristina continued in an amused tone, her lip curling slightly. The four bustled forward and acquainted themselves with each other and Cristina, who nodded shortly and walked away.

"You're supposed to follow me." Her tone was sharp, amusing them all. "These are your pagers. Always answer a page, no matter what it is. That's your first rule. Also, I don't like any of you. I probably will not like any of you. Don't bother trying to get me to. I have a job to do and nothing else. We are not friends, we are colleagues. Page me for emergencies or if you're too dumb to do a simple procedure, page of your more intelligent interns. If I get paged because you cannot intubate a patient, that will greatly diminish your chances of even seeing the inside of an OR. Got it? Good. Barbie, you're not making notes."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Well, if you would have told me anything worth noting down that wasn't simple to remember, I would be writing things down. But you have just dismissed us as human beings entirely, so I chose not to make a note of that. Positivity and all of that crap."

"Are all of you this cocky?" Cristina asked, a hint of genuine curiosity combining with her usual snark.

"Oh please, don't pretend like you weren't the same last year." Santana called out. Cristina chuckled.

"Of course I was, but I'm me. I'm flawless. But not in front of my resident. I had Dr Bailey. She is sometimes referred to as 'The Nazi'. That is for a reason. Behave yourself or you _will_ face her wrath." They all nodded solemnly.

"Huh, so you're not complete imbeciles. This might be interesting."

As she spoke, Dr Lexie Grey walked past, chatting animatedly with her interns. They paid full attention to her.

"Hey, Lexipedia, I got the good interns. Screw you."

"Shut _up_, Cristina," She turned to address her residents. "Everyone, this is Dr Cristina Yang. She has no soul. Don't take it personally if she throws things at you and calls you worthless. She has issues."

And Lexie Grey disappeared.

"That is Dr Lexie Grey. She has a photographic memory. She's incredibly smart but she can naïve. She doesn't hold a candle to me." Cristina sighed. "Any questions?"

Sam put a cautious hand up. "Are we going to do anything even remotely related to medicine today or is this two day shift about getting to know how bored you are?"

"Listen up, Jesse McCartney. You are the very bottom of the surgical food chain. Even Psych interns are close to toppling you. You'll get to the surgery when you prove yourself good enough to be in an OR. If you're lucky, you'll get to be the first intern to perform a surgery. And I shall be picking one of you to pitch to Dr. Bailey to do a simple appendectomy at the end of this. Impress me and you'll get there.

"Now. Onto assignments for now. Let me see…Lopez, you will be performing some rectal exams on these patients in these charts. Jackie Chan and Jesse McCartney, you'll be shadowing Dr. Shepherd to get a look at some charts and presentations of cases. J Lo, Liberace, you're with me. There's a case from yesterday that needs working on."

Quinn pouted miserably before sluggishly wandering over the rooms where the rectal exams took place. Sam and Mike smiled shortly before walking briskly to the elevator and to the wing where Dr. Shepherd was supposed to be meeting them. Kurt and Santana looked at each other before following Cristina as she took off without warning.

As she jogged, Cristina thought about her interns and how much worse they could be. Lexie's interns seemed like idiot babies and she was glad that hers had a little bit of backbone. Liberace seemed like a miniature, very gay version of her. She was already able to assess the determination and pure concentration within him even as he walked. His gait exuded confidence, just as hers did once upon a time.

It seemed so long ago, her intern year. With everything that had happened with Izzie and the LVAD wire situation to Meredith jamming her hand inside a human to cover a bomb, it was anything but boring. She half hoped that their intern year would be eventful but relatively quiet and without the explosive drama. There were bound to be massive collisions and people with metal poles impaling them, but there was a limit as to how much medical drama one could take. Except for her, Cristina herself was hardcore as an intern _and_ as a resident. Her training from Burke had only enhanced her medical training but then he had left her at the altar. That was something that she didn't even want to think about.

Cristina's pager knocked her out of her stupor and it flashed 911, so her attention was diverted to a possible juicy surgery. Although with these medical rookies around, she wouldn't be leaving them anytime soon.

"What's the situation, Chief?" Cristina looked to Richard in the ER.

"Bus crash, Yang. Give these interns some training. Good, you've already divided. Karev, get rid of three of your interns already! There is not enough space for all of them!" Cristina smiled at Alex's troubles.

Her interns looked ready to bustle into action, which she gave merit to. She saw Little Grey's interns dawdling on the spot whilst hers untangled their stethoscopes and, with her instruction, began to check heart rhythms and any possibly abnormalities.

Yeah, this would be an easy year with these interns.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm excited about this crossover. Grey's is my life right now and I'm involved in the world of Seattle Grace and I will always love the Glee characters, so why not? Stick with it. It'll be slow going and blah blah blah but it'll be good, I hope. REVIEW.<strong>


	2. The Contest

Chapter 2- The Contest

* * *

><p>Cristina appraised the whole crop of interns as they worked in the skills lab, concentrating on diagnosing the new dummy patient and working on solutions to their over-exaggerated medical problems. It was a very quiet day at Seattle Grace Mercy West. All of the traumas had been going to Seattle Presbyterian lately due to the decreasing ranking of Seattle Grace. That gave the newly integrated interns time to practice their bedside manners, diagnosis skills and help them to prove themselves. Cristina's nomination for the intern surgery due any time now and, out of her bunch, she had her eyes on either Jackie Chan or Liberace. The other three were good, but seemed to lack a certain something. Liberace was a good find.<p>

He was determined, witty and eager to learn new things. He was a younger Cristina Yang. Yes, Dr Kurt Hummel would succeed. It had been said that out of a group of five interns, only three would make it to residency. That wasn't true of Cristina's group, but Bailey had drilled them into becoming fantastic surgeons. Out of her five, she was putting money on Liberace, Chan and J Lo. The other two seemed too nice and respecting to make it as tough, hardcore surgeons. It wasn't that Jesse McCartney and Barbie were not good surgeons, but they lacked the chops to make it. Unless any of them pulled something out of their asses, Liberace would be performing the legendary appendectomy. Hopefully he could do it better than George had during their intern year. Cristina had laughed and collected her winnings when it had gone wrong and Burke had stepped in.

Ah, there was the rub.

Dr Preston Burke would always be a fresh wound in her system, and it wasn't one that she could repair with a suture. No, this needed some emotional surgery, but Cristina was not one to talk about things like that. Her father's death. The panic she had felt during the Denny Duquette scenario. The respect she had for Alex Karev as a surgeon. Everything was kept inside.

Meredith Grey walked up beside her, overseeing her interns. "Anybody looking good?"

Cristina snorted. "Excluding Liberace over there, all of them are going to flunk out of the programme if they're not careful."

Meredith nodded. "I know what you mean. WWEGS. What would Ellis Grey say? She would hate these interns. My lot couldn't even intubate. How are yours?"

"Cocky interns Barbie and J Lo know how to backchat. Jackie Chan hasn't opened his mouth. Jesse McCartney used to be an underwear model. The only one worth watching is Liberace. He's the 'Cristina Yang' of this year."

"Oh please. You were not the cream of the crop. You were pushy and wanted every surgery. George, Izzie and I knew how to pace ourselves."

"Well Izzie and George weren't screwing attendings. That gave them a disadvantage. And you. You stuck your freaking hand inside a freaking bomb. That is in no way intern success."

"Ever wonder which one of them will have the intern breakdown that we all had?"

"All the time. I think it'll be Barbie. She looks highly strung."

"You do know that we can hear everything you're saying?" Quinn Fabray called from her dummy. Cristina and Meredith dismissed her.

"Yes. That's the point. We're verbally appraising. When you do consults with patients, they might dismiss your surgical abilities in favour of an attending, even though you're more than equipped to perform it. This is building confidence in your ability." Cristina blathered.

"Was any of that even true?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. Now get back to your mannequin." Cristina rolled her eyes at them. Alex, Izzie, George and Lexie dawdled towards them. Lexie looked the most chipper of the four, but that was just Lexie. Plus she was screwing Mark Sloan. That had to be an added reason to be smiley.

Izzie leaned against the wall, sighing. "Chief Webber sent us to 'oversee our interns'. I was just about to get on Shepherd's craniotomy. Now I'm stuck watching these hapless morons try to save some dummies. Talk about a step down."

"Come on, Izzie, we were there once. Don't you remember how hard it was? I mean, you did 27 rectal examinations during your first shift. That was awful." George O'Malley supplied.

"Nobody forgets Rectal Girl." Lexie giggled.

"George, you were 007." Izzie shot back.

"At least I _got_ the first surgery out of all of us." George replied just as quickly. O'Malley was learning wit. Cristina was vastly impressed with his steadily growing bitch potential.

"Who's the kid doing the suture over there?" Alex Karev tapped Meredith on the shoulder as the other surgeons were sparring. His tone was hushed and urgent.

Meredith turned with a raised eyebrow. "That's Kurt Hummel, otherwise known as Liberace. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. He just…looks like he's the only one with more than four brain cells." Alex answered, rather defensively.

"Oh cut the crap, Alex, you like him. And he's an intern. Way to aim below the target." George nudged him.

"You've just also made a dig at Lexie, Mer and Cristina. They were all interns dating higher up the chain."

Lexie coughed forcedly and Cristina pretended to be very interested in her shoes. Meredith just smiled. So her and Derek weren't together anymore. It wasn't like she cared.

"You didn't deny it." Izzie piped up smugly.

"We can _still_ hear every single word." Kurt smirked over at them.

"Get back to work, Liberace." Cristina ordered.

"I can talk and work at the same time, Dr Yang. Though maybe you need to stop recycling your nicknames for us all. We're getting rather bored of them and it's only the first day. You'll have to step up to the plate or you will start to lose authority." Kurt pointed out.

"Would Lance Bass be more up your alley?" Cristina retorted.

"I bet he would." Izzie snorted. Alex and Lexie shot her a dirty look.

"Actually, Dr Stevens, I would think that your assessment was largely inaccurate. Who's to say that my alley is being navigated?" He winked.

A few interns cringed. Cristina thought it was hilarious. The blush spreading across the cheeks of both Izzie and Alex were such a pretty sight for her to spectate that she was definitely highly recommending him to Webber and Bailey. She actually laughed and shot Kurt a look of mild appreciation. Meredith and George stifled their giggles whilst Lexie wiggled her eyebrows at Alex.

"Are you up for trying something new?" She leaned in and whispered, thinking that she had him tied down.

"For him? Hell yeah." He whispered back. Her face turned serious. "Think about that, won't you?"

The cough of Richard Webber startled them all and then turned to face him, their faces moulding into serious, professional examples.

"Why on earth are you all just standing around? Go and monitor your interns. I'll come back in five minutes and I'll need to hear your nominations and your reasons. Good luck, interns." A few interns looked like they were about to pass out at the thought of a surgery, but a few kept a level head. Graciella held onto the table for support, looking enviously at Kurt and Santana, who were just fixing up their last stitches for presentation to Dr Yang.

The surgeons bustled around the room, checking on their interns and spying on the progress of a few of the other residents' interns for good feedback to express to their own. Lexie observed the workings of Mike Chang and Sam Evans and nodded at their progress. George helped Graciella Guzman, Izzie's intern with her sutures to make sure that they were of a good standard.

"Let her do it, George. You won't be with her in the OR to help." Izzie dragged George with her. Cristina watched over Quinn as she perfectly sutured her dummy.

"Good work, Jessica Simpson." Cristina nodded at her. Quinn rolled her eyes at the nickname but accepted the praise nonetheless.

Alex, however, was watching Kurt Hummel from behind him. They were of the same height, so it was easy for Alex to peer over his shoulder.

"That's some good suturing." Alex's low growl expressed. Kurt did not turn.

"Well, I am very good with my hands." Kurt flexed his fingers.

"Cristina seems to like you. That's a good thing, she rarely likes anybody." Alex helped.

This time, Kurt turned. "And what do you think?"

"I think that…you'll probably get the appendectomy."

"I wasn't talking about my chances for the surgery and you know it. I saw you watching me over there."

"I was admiring your handiwork." Alex defended.

"From behind me? That is definitely some flawless logic right there. Was there a clinical trial for X-Ray Vision that I seemed to have missed? Either that or you were staring at my ass." Kurt addressed his dummy again. Alex blinked and did indeed stare at Kurt's ass.

"You're staring at my ass again." Kurt commented without looking.

Alex said nothing as the arrival of Chief Webber made all the interns stop in their tracks.

"Residents, I would now like you to recommend an intern for the surgery. It doesn't have to be your own but I would like a clear, just reason for your choice. Let's start with you, Dr Grey. Lexie, that is."

"I would like to nominate Dr Evans for the surgery, Chief. He has some meticulous suture methods and he is very calm with a good medical knowledge."

"Thank you, Dr Grey. Yang?"

Cristina gazed around. "Lan—. I mean, Dr. Hummel, sir. His sutures are exquisitely executed and he has the best dexterity I've seen from an intern. Excluding myself, obviously. I think he would be an asset to the surgery."

"High praise indeed, Dr Hummel. Kudos. O'Malley?"

"Dr. Lopez, sir. She has a confidence about her which would make her good in the OR. And as the appendectomy intern from last year, I think that this would be a great opportunity for her, just like it was for me." George smiled brightly at Santana, who nodded appreciatively.

"Okay, thank you. Stevens?"

"I very much think that Dr Chang would be a good intern for the surgery, Chief. He knows what he is doing and even displayed patient care towards the dummy, something that not a lot of these interns did. I think that shows a good surgeon."

"Other Grey?"

"Dr Fabray has perfect sutures and a very steady hand which impressed me, Chief Webber." Meredith and Quinn shared a smile.

"Dr Karev?"

"Well, uh, Dr. Hummel, I think. For the same reasons that Cristina said and that he is confident and sure of his ability which means that he wouldn't choke under the pressure of the OR. He's a perfect candidate."

"Thank you, Karev. I notice that these are exclusively your interns, Dr Yang. You must be very proud." Richard nodded, impressed.

"Uh, I am sir." Cristina nodded back. She turned to her interns and smiled forcedly.

"Well then, a decision has been reached. Dr. Hummel will perform the first appendectomy of this class. Well done, Dr Hummel, you should go and prepare. The rest of you, do what your residents tell you to do." The interns reluctantly applauded. Santana hugged him and Sam patted his back.

Lexie let her interns have a quick break, but warned them about spending too long eating. Izzie asked them to do charting, as did George and Meredith. Alex's interns were crowding him about not picking them for the surgery.

"Hey, Hummel outshone all of you. If you want a surgery, then earn it. Stop pestering me. For that, two of you can do some rectal exams and the other three are on scut in the ER. Pick between yourselves. If you need me, don't page me."

Alex turned to find Kurt Hummel waiting for him by the door.

"I just wanted to say thank you for picking me for the surgery."

"No problem. You were the best. So I picked you. You were the obvious choice."

"I suppose that had nothing to do with my ass." Kurt drawled interrogatively.

"You're a good intern. Your ass and hotness factor only add to that. We're both on call tonight. How about I show you what we use the on call rooms for?" Alex suggested casually.

"If the appendectomy goes well, you might find yourself with some company. If not, I'll be studying. I guess you'll be hoping for a good outcome. I have to go prepare but I had better see you in the observation gallery later." Kurt winked and strutted away. Alex followed his ass until he turned the corner.

"Oh you've got it _bad_." Cristina chirped from behind him.

"Ugh, are you still here?"

"Of course, evil spawn. I'll be here until the end of residency teasing you about your new hot plaything."

"Why did I expect anything different?"

"Because I'm Cristina Yang; I'm unpredictable."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Leave a review!<strong>


	3. Crowded House

Chapter 3- Crowded House

* * *

><p>Santana breezed through the intern hangout room as she looked at the bulletin board.<p>

"Yes!" She hissed, excited at the prospect shown to her on the board. Just as she was about to rip off a tag at the bottom, Sam skidded into the room, running over to her.

"Is it up?"

Santana snapped the paper from the wall and grinned at the writing. Sam did the same.

Quinn and Mike both followed suit after excited glances at each other.

"It's official, then. We're Kurt's roommates. We got here first." Quinn beamed.

"It's not that easy, Quinn." Kurt purred from the doorway.

They all looked up at him, curious.

"Kurt, we're all interns together. We all have the same resident. Wouldn't it make so much sense to have us living together?" Mike piped up.

"Mike, if you haven't noticed by now, I do things a very meticulous way. To have you all move in so quickly would just be outrageous."

"Right now, I'm living in a box-sized apartment with a eighty year old wannabe stripper. I think I should be warranted some sympathy and a beautiful place to live." Sam interjected.

Kurt bit his lip. "I guess we could call it a trial run. Though if any of your are messy, lazy, sloppy or unable to do household chores, you shall have to leave. And another thing, my grandmother left this house to me in her will. It's extravagant and delicate. If you break anything for which you cannot reimburse me for or pay for its repairs, I will not hesitate to evict you. You four seem like good people, but my grandmother's house needs respect and love. Move your things in tomorrow and we shall have a housewarming night. No other people. The five of us need to get to know each other a bit more."

"Why don't you invite Karev?" Santana winked. Kurt blushed and was thankful for the arrival of Cristina, who summoned them to rounds.

Kurt turned sharply on his heel and followed Cristina closely, the other four giggling in delight. If questioned, Sam and Mike would vehemently deny the fact that they did in fact 'giggle'. Cristina noticed their excitement as they scrambled to catch up. She turned to Kurt.

"So Dr. Hummel, what are the Fruit Flies so excited about?"

Kurt chuckled. "They're moving in with me."

"That's it?" Cristina said in surprise.

"Yes. I don't get the enthusiasm. My grandmother's house is lovely, but it's not the Whitehouse. Plus, I needed roommates."

"We did the same thing last year. Well, I wasn't living with them but they moved in together. It was hectic, but it worked. Though if you want personal space, you'll never get it. Especially with Barbie and Ken presumably wanting to share a room. Make sure that you're not next door. It's a nightmare."

"Duly noted." Kurt said appreciatively. He shook his head at the thought of hearing Sam and Quinn in the sack in his grandmother's house. What would June say? Kurt could almost imagine her response. "_Kurt! Get those loved up interns out of my house before they defile the grandeur of my legacy." _He smiled at the thought.

"Thinking about Alex?" Cristina interrogated.

"What, no!"

"I saw you two go into the on-call room the other day. Is he as good as Olivia says he is?" Cristina laughed.

"Dr. Yang, with all due respect, I am not discussing this with you. Besides, there is absolutely nothing to discuss. Nothing happened. I'm not a good liar, Dr. Yang. You would know if Alex and I had had sex. So are there any interesting cases today?" Kurt deflected.

"I practically invented deflection, Lady Gaga. Don't even try it." Cristina coughed. "Since you've asked though, there is quite a sensitive case that we are working on today. Cretins, gather round." Cristina instructed and the interns made a circle.

"Right, in that room is our patient. It's quite a delicate case. Every so often, she experiences uncontrollable, sporadic…uh…episodes."

"Seizures?" Mike questioned, confused by the delicacy of a seizure patient. Those happened a lot.

"Not exactly. They are…orgasms."

The interns chattered amongst themselves.

"Stop! She's an ER patient. She was driving and her episodic orgasm caused her to crash her car into another car, causing several injuries. You will be respectful to her. If she orgasms in front of you, you _will_ be professional. If you're not, you're off the case and you won't see an OR for at least three months. Got it?"

The interns nodded.

"Good. Follow me."

Cristina led her interns to the room as Santana, Sam and Mike tried to temper their smiles so they did not laugh during the consult.

"Good afternoon, Miss…Calva, I'm Dr. Yang and I'll be your doctor on your case. Chang, do the briefing."

"Pamela Calva, 29, brought into the ER after what looks to be minor head injuries because of a car crash caused by episodic orgasms." Mike looked rather proud of himself to be doing the briefing.

At that time, Meredith's interns entered.

"Pamela, this is Dr. Grey and her band of interns. They'll be looking in on the case. Dr. Hummel, present the case to Dr. Grey's interns.

"Pamela Calva, 29, suspected head injuries and suffers spontaneous orgasms which cause episodic spasms. Miss Calva's car collided with another during her orgasm."

Meredith looked sternly at her interns, shushing them.

"You know, the last hospital I went to, there were interns talking about how convenient my episodes are for my sex life. But you interns seem to be more mature when presenting the case, so thank you for letting me keep my dignity." Pamela smiled widely at Kurt, who returned the expression.

"Well, that's because Fancy Pants doesn't _need_ spontaneous orgasms, he's just screwing the residents in the on-call rooms to try and get ahead." Dr. Stanley hissed to Graciella, who didn't respond. She looked disgusted with her fellow intern. Kurt heard every word.

"Dr. Stanley? Outside, please. Now." Cristina let him go, excited by the drama and how Kurt handled things.

Dr. Quentin Stanley was a nasty human being, but he followed Kurt outside anyway.

"Quentin, Kurt began as he closed the door. "I would appreciate it very much if you kept your sizable beak out of my personal life. I have more than enough to deal with without you making petulant remarks whenever you see fit. And in front of a patient? That's just unprofessional and downright rude. And if it shuts you the hell up, I am not screwing any residents, interns, nurses, attendings, psych interns, trauma surgeons, nobody. I don't _need_ to screw anybody to get ahead. I'm the best surgical intern at this hospital and I'll become a first-class surgeon while you're working at a gas station. So please think about what you are saying before you open your mouth and spew that ridiculous gossip in front of my resident, my friends and my patient. Okay? Excellent. Do that again and you _will_ regret your decisions. And as well, Dr. Stanley? I personally challenge you to come up with a homophobic slur that I haven't heard before but that was uncreative and offensive, not to my sexuality, but to my brain which thinks that kindergarten children are wittier and more creative than you."

From afar, Izzie Stevens and Lexie Grey gave Kurt a thumbs up. In fact, the whole corridor stopped to listen to their altercation. Cristina had reopened the door to watch from a good perspective and was silently applauding Kurt. She would rarely express her appreciation for an intern, but she thought that Kurt rather deserved it. Meredith rounded on Quentin.

"Dr. Stanley, there is a patient awaiting a rectal exam in room 2117 that was previously waiting for Dr. Guzman but I think you are a more appropriate doctor for his troubles. Thank you, Dr. Stanley. After that, there's lots and lots and lots of scut to do in the ER. Make sure I don't see you until tomorrow. Clear off." She shot Kurt a smile, which he returned.

"Interns, do some research on possible causes of Pamela's episodes and whoever diagnoses it correctly can scrub in on any possibly surgeries that she might have." Cristina assigned the task and everybody left the room, besides Kurt.

"I apologise for him, Miss Calva if anything he said offended or perturbed you in any way. He's not the hospital's greatest asset."

"Please, call me Pamela. Dr. Hummel—."

"Kurt."

"Kurt, then. Thank you for defending me. It was vicariously, but it was the principle that counted. Not many interns have the compassion."

"No need for thanks. I can imagine how inconvenient your condition could be and insensitivity is not called for. If you need anything, just get one of the nurses to page me, okay?"

"Absolutely."

Kurt strutted out of the OR and turned the corner. He was heading towards the research library and adjusting his stethoscope when the other end was dragged as he stumbled into a room.

The next thing he knew, Kurt was being pressed against a wall, Alex's lips all over his neck.

"That was so hot before. I was coming in here to jerk off before I saw you come out and I needed you to help me." Alex said breathlessly.

"Alex." Kurt moaned. "Wait. I just confronted Stanley about the fact that I'm not screwing residents and you want me to do exactly that."

"Screwing residents is fun, Kurt."

"If I wasn't maintaining my dignity and if we had even been on a date, I would be giving you the greatest blow job you've ever had in your life around about now, but Alex, we've known each other for a week and a half. Pace yourself. We have time." Kurt kissed Alex tenderly on the lips before tilting his head with a smile and leaving the on-call room, checking so that nobody watched him leave. Alex's eyes rolled back into his head as he thought about Kurt's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Man, he's such a tease." He complained before going to find his lazy interns.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Mike and Sam assembled in Kurt's living room as the last of Sam's boxes was unpacked. Everybody was all moved in.<p>

"Make yourself at home." Kurt was always a good host and now that they had moved in, that was not about to cease being true. "While you were unpacking, I made some cookies and brownies and pizza is on its way." The other four smiled.

"That's all well and good, Kurt," Sam began. "But what we _really_ want to talk about is your epic showdown with Stanley yesterday."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. "Oh, that. I did what was necessary to stop these insane rumours about me and Alex Karev."

"Those insane, _true _rumours." Santana snorted. Kurt hissed at her viciously.

"They. Are. Not. True. We have not screwed. He just likes my ass."

"Yeah, to put his dick into." Mike completed, hi-fiving Sam.

"Okay, since you four will probably end up becoming my best friends, I will fill you in on the situation as it stands. After my surgery…"

_Kurt walked through the east wing of the hospital, the applause from the attendings still ringing in his ears. He saw Alex in the gallery, but he left shortly after Kurt had completed the surgery, probably heading towards the on-call room, where Kurt had specified for the two to meet. He pushed open the door to the private room and saw Alex, sitting shirtless on the bed. Kurt admired his broad shoulders and chiselled physique as he felt himself going back on his word to himself. He had told himself that he would go by social norms and not "put out" for Alex until at least three dates. However, the offer was becoming a little more tempting to accept at this moment. He just wanted to push Alex so that he was flat on the bed and kiss his abs and make his lips plump and kissed. _

'_No, Kurt! Stop', he thought. 'You have your morals to preserve'. _

"_Hey, hotshot." Alex greeted seductively. _

"_Alex Karev. So you showed up." _

"_A deal's a deal, beautiful." _

"_What did you think of my surgery?" _

"_Babe, Shepherd's calling it "the most flawlessly performed appendectomy from an intern ever" so you've got nothing to worry about." Alex winked. _

"_No, what did _you_ think of it?" Kurt pressed. _

"_I'm just excited to find out what else you can do with your hands." _

"_I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." _

"_Come here, you." Alex pulled Kurt onto his lap. Alex had never been more glad that they had replaced the bunk-beds with just normal double beds. Kurt would've hit his head on the bar. Kurt's legs wrapped themselves around Alex's bare torso as they kissed, their lips mashing together with flares of passion. Kurt's hands ran across Alex's back, feeling the hard muscles present. _

_Alex fiddled with the string of Kurt's scrub pants until Kurt pulled back. _

"_Alex, what are you doing?" _

"_Do I have to provide commentary? You're a doctor, you know where everything is." _

"_No, I know what you're doing, I just don't know _what_ you're doing." Kurt explained unhelpfully. _

"_I'm—was this not okay?" _

_Kurt stood up. "I like you, Alex. But I'm looking for something more than just sex. If you want a casual fuckbuddy, look somewhere else." _

"_Hey, hey, hey. Stop that. Don't think that I'm not into you, because I am. I just thought that we were on the same page. Ideally, I was planning to take you to dinner first, but you look so hot right now that I couldn't really wait. So on Saturday night, I'll make sure neither of us are on-call and we're going to dinner. I'll pick you up at 8." Alex kissed Kurt's lips and left the room. _

"Holy shit, Hummel. You've totally got him whipped." Santana nodded, her tone full of praise and appreciation.

"I know what I want." Kurt shrugged.

"That was way too much information for me to hear. I regret saying anything." Mike blushed. Kurt raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Know your place, Jackie Chan." Kurt did an accurate impression of Cristina.

"Whoa, that's scarily good. What do you think of her anyway? And the other residents."

"Cristina's a flawless surgeon, I realised that about three minutes into meeting her. She has goals and isn't afraid to step on people to get to them. Well, besides Meredith Grey. She's her person. Cristina is very relaxed, but not when it comes to surgery. She likes the colour blue and is attracted to talented men in a position of authority over her. She has unadmitted respect for her other residents but will never tell them because she thinks that it makes her look weak." Kurt summarised.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You got all that from rounds?"

"I've asked around. I like to be in the know. The nurses are very chatty about the surgeons. Especially Cristina and Sloan."

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Lexie Grey's boyfriend. There's a whole love pentagon of sorts. Meredith and Derek had a thing, but Derek was married to Addison Montgomery, you know the neo-natal surgeon? Addison slept with Mark Sloan, Derek's best friend. Derek and Addison split up and then Derek moved here. Apparently, Derek and Lexie met in a bar and were flirting, without him knowing that she was the half-sister of his recent ex-girlfriend, Meredith."

Mike frowned. That was a _lot_ of information.

"And the residents?"

"That's where it gets interesting. While Meredith was pining over Derek, George O'Malley was lusting over her. But then George's father passed away and he married Callie Torres, the orthopaedic attending. Then he fell in love with Izzie and he and Callie got divorced but remain good friends. Izzie and George got together but broke things off just as quickly, thinking it was too weird. They're best friends, even now."

"Are you able to do a Rita Skeeter on this hospital or something?" Sam inquired, genuinely suspecting some false activity.

"Not even close, I just know who to ask and what to ask. So, opinions on the residents. We've covered Cristina. How about Lexie?"

Santana smiled. "We know that they called her 'Little Grey' but I think she's adorable. She seems feisty and her photographic memory could serve her so well as a surgeon. Plus, she's hot."

"Someone has a thing for Little Grey…" Quinn teased.

"Her name is Lexie." Santana shot back, then winced as she realised her error.

"Defensive much?" Sam smiled. "Don't worry, it's fine. We won't say anything. Plus, I saw Mike checking out Izzie Stevens during the skills lab today."

Mike blushed and his eyes widened. "She's hot, okay? Hot surgeons get me going."

Kurt smiled. "I think it's cute. She's like an older version of Quinn."

Sam, acting on instinct, shuffled closer on the couch to Quinn.

"Do my eyes deceive me? You two?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam shrugged and put him arm around Quinn, who relaxed into his touch and smiled brightly.

"I think it's nice." Mike commented, grinning at them.

"Well you can have the room adjacent to theirs," Kurt beamed. "Don't think I didn't notice you two put your things in one room.

"I call it my master plan for space conservation." Sam explained.

"You just want to get laid." Santana remarked correctly. Sam shrugged again and Quinn blushed.

"Oh Quinn, that innocent virgin act can only get you so far if you're surrounded by walking chastity charms. We all know that you're waiting to get Sam alone so you can get on that."

Quinn's blush faded slowly and she laughed. "I guess I can't fool you dirty little sluts." She gave a pointed look to Kurt.

"I must protest! I am not a slut. I do not have an extravagant amount of sexual conquests. I am looking for a committed relationship."

"With Alex Karev." Quinn supplied.

"Maybe." Kurt shuffled.

"Well, you can all have your secret rendezvous romances. While that happens and Kurt gets put on Karev's service, if you get my drift, and I will be getting a perfect 100% score on the Intern Exam this year. See you bitches when you fail."

"Santana, Derek Shepherd lauded me as a flawless intern. That counts for a lot."

"Maybe he's got a thing for you. He seems to like interns."

"If you went into neuro, he would totally be sucking your dick." Santana put in.

"Well then I guess it's fortunate that I am not even planning on touching neuro unless I'm put on the service."

"And you're looking at…?" Quinn asked.

"Cardiothoracic surgery, definitely. I was talking to Cristina about it and she thinks I should go for it. How about the rest of you?"

Santana sat up straighter. "I quite like the sound of orthopaedics actually. Breaking bones when I'm having a bad day? Sounds perfect. Quinn?"

"I think that Plastics is for me. There are so many burn victims who think that their life is over and to help them get that back would be amazing. Sam?"

"I really want to go into Paediatrics. I love kids and I want to give them a really good start in life. Mike?"

"Neuro for me. I just like how complex the brain is."

Kurt chuckled. "Or maybe you just want to get your dick sucked by Derek Shepherd." Mike blanched.

"I'm all for same-sex relationships, but that is not for me. I think Izzie wants to go into Neuro though. That I would happily take."

"Amen to that." Santana raised her hand. Quinn looked to Kurt.

"Well, Kurt, I guess it's just you and me that will be discussing the hotness of boys. While Sam isn't around, obviously. I'm kidding. Sam, it's fine for you to say how hot you think Izzie is. I agree, she's flawless."

The talk was of the hospital for another hour, until they ran out of things to talk about. They discussed the merits of Quentin Stanley and Graciella Guzman. They discussed the sexual prowess of Mark Sloan and how good Callie Torres would be in bed. After they ate and drank, one by one, they dropped off to sleep until their pagers woke them up at the ripe hour of 4:30AM for pre-rounds. And so another surgical day began anew and they could all feel a quintet forming within the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't know where the drive is coming from for me to complete this chapter so quickly, but it's coming from somewhere and I don't want it to end. Let's hope that I can churn out some more chapters for you in the future!<strong>


End file.
